


Forget Me Not

by Fritzy13



Category: No fandoms in this one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritzy13/pseuds/Fritzy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little something I came up with. I'd really appreciate reviews and comments. Hope you enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Forget Me Not

It all started long ago. Back in the time of royalty. All was peaceful, until one night. It happened with a kiss...

The night was May 18. Astra was getting impatient. If her parents kept taking their time, they were going to be late for Prince Soren's party.

"Let's go! We're going to be late!" she called out again. She could've sworn that they were supposed to rush her, not the other way around.

"Alright, alright, calm down," her mother beckoned. "It takes a while to look this good."

"Amen to that," her father added. He then winked at and kissed Astra's mother. Astra couldn't help but find those two still cute for a couple their age.

"Alright. Can we just get going?" Astra pleased. "I don't want to be late for Radius' ball. After all, this is my first one." 

"Please. This is not your first ball. After all, you are a princess," her mother chided. 

"It's my first ball in another kingdom, Mother," Astra replied. "Let's just go, please?"

"Alright. Let's go then," her father agreed.

The carriage ride to the ball was dead silent. Astra entertained herself by counting her heartbeat. She counted a total of 10, 568.

"Whoa!" Astra was snapped out of her daze by the driver. "Your majesty, we've arrived."

"So it appears," her father sighed.

"Remember, smiles!" her mother whispered in Astra's ear.

"No promises," Astra whispered back. She truly hated putting up her little front. She thought it was, in a way, beneath her to put up this facade in front of company. She wished she was back in her home. She wanted to be training with her guards. She was never one for afternoon tea or dresses, she preferred getting roughed up and swordplay. She and her guards kept this little secret of hers from her parents. She did not want to face them if they ever found out.

As they entered the party, they were greeted by many other guests. And Astra, more specifically, by none other than Soren himself. They waltzed for what seemed like forever. It felt as though they had danced away into there own reality, where time slipped away.

"You know, Princess Astra, I happened to over hear a little secret about you," Soren whispered in her ear.

"Oh? And what would that be, Prince Soren?" she smoothly replied. She was taught by the guards to never lose her composure under extreme circumstances.

"A little bird told me that you enjoy a bit of swordplay," Soren answered.

"Is that right? I suppose I am correct in assuming that you would wish to find out if this rumor of me is correct. Am I?" Astra asked. Whenever she got in this kind of situation, she felt like a cat toying with its prey. 

"Indeed you would. They won't miss us," Soren urged. "Come with me."

"Who am I to deny a prince his wishes?" Astra calmly answered.

"And here we are," Soren exclaimed. "This is our Royal, um, Weapon Room."

"Indeed it is," Astra said, dazed. She couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the exquisite weaponry. She couldn't take her eyes off an athame she came across. It was a silver three sided blade, with a bronze hilt with roses and vines engraved in. Astra found it was simply stunning in the light of the room. It almost brought her to tears

"Ah. It seems you found my grandmother's athame. She had it forged just for her," Soren explained. "That was the reason I brought you up here, Astra."

"And why is that?" Astra questioned. Now she was a bit antsy. What were Soren's intentions? Were they good? Bad?

"I would like to, in a way, duel. You see, my kingdom has this tradition for the next heir to the royal throne to be married before the end of his twentieth birthday. And it seems your kingdom has this same tradition," Soren explained.

"Your point being?" Astra asked. Now it was a struggle for her to keep her composure. What was he getting at?

"So you see, my point here is this: if I win this little duel of ours, you become my bride. If you win, you shall receive the athame and two other weapons of your choosing," Soren proposed. "Is it a deal?"

'Is he off his rocker?' Astra thought. Never had she had to decide this kind of situation. On one hand, she gets that beautiful blade and two others of her choice. On the other, however, she gives up her freedom to become the bride of a prince she just met. Sure he was handsome, some might even say gorgeous, that shirt is very good at showing off his muscular build, and his hair was like sunlight. But was she willing to risk it all?

"You're on," Astra decided.

It was a hard battle. Soren was stronger than Astra expected. He certainly was gifted with a sword. Astra could hardly keep up. He slashed left and right, using techniques foreign to Astra. They were far beyond her skill level.

"You're not bad, Soren," Astra exclaimed. She couldn't understand how she could train her entire life, only to be bested by some pretty boy prince from another kingdom.

"You're not so bad, yourself," Soren replied. He was growing bored already. 

'May as well end it,' he thought. 

It all happened so quickly. Astra couldn't follow his movements. She counted three seconds. Three seconds to break her guard. Three seconds to disarm her. Three seconds to pin her.

"Wha-" was all Astra could manage before he did it. He pinned her down and kissed her. She didn't push him away. How could she? Her arms and legs were pinned by Soren's powerful body. 

'He's a good kisser,' Astra thought. 'His lips are moist and soft. And his eyes are driving me crazy! How can his eyes look so much like the sea?'

Soren was so happy. For one, he got to kiss is longtime crush. A whiff of her rose perfume drove him wild. He just couldn't stop kissing her!

"What was that?!" Astra yelled after Soren finally pulled away.

"I just thought I should show my fiancée some affection," Soren innocently replied.

But could she blame him? They were to be married. After all, she did lose the fight.

"When should we announce it?" Astra asked, embarrassed.

"As soon as we go downstairs. I want everyone at this party to know about our engagement," Soren replied, slipping a diamond ring on Astra's finger.

"It sounds like you've had this all planned out," Astra said, walking with Soren back to the party.

"Just a little," Soren replied, giving her a slight wink in the process.

"I figured," Astra said, unenthused.

She soon perked back up as they descended the staircase. She remembered her mother's words and smiled at the staring crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Soren announced. "We would like your brief attention. Princess Astra and I have decided, that for the good of our kingdoms, to be wed."

 

"What are you thinking!" Astra's father yelled. "Getting married at Nineteen?!"

"That's what you and mom did, isn't it?" Astra flatly replied. She loved her dad, but hated it when he got overprotective.

"Honey, she's right. You're being a bit extreme, don't you think?" her mother said. Astra could always count on her mom to help her out in these situations.

"No I am not!" he roared. "That worthless prince making my precious daughter marry him. The nerve!"

"Dad, enough!" Astra yelled. "I only agreed to it for the good of our kingdom! Did you even consider that I had my reasons?!"

"Enough!" Astra's father screamed. "I declare war on their kingdom!"

 

Astra couldn't believe her father. Declaring war on her fiancée's kingdom. She absolutely hated it. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone.

'I wonder if the boys are leaving yet,' Astra thought. 'Thank god, they aren't. That means I have just enough time!' She thought as she ran to the Armory.

 

Astra couldn't believe it. How could armor be that heavy? And why was her sword so light? Did they not think she was as strong as the rest of them? 

'They must think I'm so weak,' Astra thought. 'Sure I look a bit weak in this man disguise, but I can carry more than this!'

"Attention! Forward, march!" the commander yelled. Why was he so obnoxious. 

'Well, here we go!' Astra thought.

 

"Wow," Astra said in awe. Soren looked so good in his armor. 'I have to get to him!' she thought in triumph.

"Charge!" the commander yelled.

'But we aren't even in formation' Astra thought. 'Talk about bad planning.'

 

'God, these guys pale in comparison to Soren. How can he be so good, but his soldiers so bad?' Astra thought. 

"At least they're easy to avoid," she said to herself. 

'I'm almost there!' she mentally yelled.

"Soren!" Astra called. "It's me! Astra!" she called. 

Soren turned and looked in her direction. He knew it was her when he caught her signature rose perfume on the wind.

'Just a little more, and-' Astra thought before she felt the blade. She looked down at her chest and screamed. She'd been stabbed!

"Astra!" Soren yelled and ran to her. He hardly caught her before she collapsed. He heard her scream and ran to her.

"Soren," Astra coughed out. "I found you."

"Why? Why are you here?" Soren questioned. 

"I had to tell you -" she coughed, and Soren swore he could see a little blood. "How I feel about you."

"Hold that though," he said, and pulled the sword out of her abdomen. "Alright, you were saying," he urged.

"I wanted to tell you, that-" she coughed and more blood appeared, "I love you, Soren," she said weakly.

"Astra," Soren cried, not holding back his tears anymore.

"Soren, please don't cry for me," Astra started crying herself. "Maybe my death will make Them open their eyes."

"Please no," Soren cried. "It can't end this way. As soon as I found you, I lost you!"

"Soren, you know what," Astra said weakly, taking off her helmet. "My parents named me after the stars. And, Soren, whenever you look at them, I want you to remember me."

"Astra, please, don't go!" Soren cried out. Why did this have to happen? Why Astra?

"Soren, I need you-" she coughed, and there was even more blood. "To do me one thing."

"Anything!" he cried.

With her dying breath, she whispered, "Forget me not."


End file.
